Three Dimensional ANBU
by Little-Miss-Pervert
Summary: Three boys. Alone. Frightened. And in need of guidance. Then, they all stumble upon a village filed with ninjas. Will they become strong, find a new home and a family? Or will they be destroyed by their own pasts? (Warning: This story contains yaoi, yuri and straight couples. There will also be violence and has swearing) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


**Hey everyone, this is my new story, Three Dimensional ANBU. Finally I got it posted. You have no idea how freaking long it took me to do this. But not to worry I'm going to update every month. So, this story features TV shows/Animes such as: Storm Hawks, Ben 10, Legion of Superheroes, Naruto and a little Young Justice. If you have no idea what some of these shows are, I suggest you check them out because they can give you a bit of insight. But do not worry, if you choose not to, I am going to explain most things in anyway I can. Another thing, I would like to thank my friend for helping me with this chapter (She's the Naruto lover). Also, if you see any mistakes in this or upcoming chapters, please tell me and I'll fix it up right away. (I like to learn from my mistakes ;). So anyway, please comment and tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy. Thank you.**

**Speech: **

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Other language" (The speech will be either Japanese or English. I will tell you at the start of chapters. *In this chapter, the bold letters mean Japanese language*)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Naruto, Storm Hawks, Ben 10, Young Justice or Legion of Superheroes.**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC's, that's it.**

**Now…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

**Kevin POV**

Sweat dripped down my face as I ran through the crystal tunnel. The light of the crystals stuck in the wall shone in my face as I tried to navigate through and the uneven rocks spreading across the floor didn't make it easier for me to run. But, then the sudden sound of a blaster made me run even faster.

Finally reaching the end of the tunnel, I quickly looked around to see any nearby surfaces in which I could possibly use to hide on. My luck turned as I saw a large landmass of rock, floating just below the Null Void Prison. Absorbing the stone on the wall I was passing, I jumped down to meet the rocky surface. But I landed roughly as I collided with the ground, surely breaking my rock armour and arm in the process.

An eruption of pain shot up my arm, almost like I unleased a hive of wasps under my skin. I held my injured arm carefully, gently rubbing trying to soothe the pain. Acting quickly, I quickly rolled onto my side and off my hurting arm. Then as I was groaning in agony on the floor, my ears perked at the sound of heavy footsteps from above. With the strength I had left, I attempted to lift myself up. However, I was only to fail as I fell to the ground once more, noticing that my leg had been dislocated and there was a throbbing pain within my chest.

Before long, the footsteps became louder and faster, giving me all of the motivation I needed to crawl behind the nearest rock formation. I couldn't go back. There was no way I could go back. He would kill me for sure. Or torture me. Or maybe do something worse. Morg would make my life hell more than ever. I was eleven years old. I didn't belong in jail.

I couldn't go back.

I had to stay alive.

Then, all of a sudden, the footsteps stopped.

Was he gone? Did he give up? Morg wouldn't give up that easily, would he? The mere thought of him aiming his blaster down at me just waiting for me to make a wrong move, it petrified me enough to not even move.

When just a few seconds had passed, a loud scream of anger erupted from the silence. My hand was clamped firmly over my mouth the entire time. Then the footsteps started again, but it sounded like they we're headed in the other direction now.

Slow footsteps became quieter with every step. I let my hand slip from my mouth to take a deep breath, trying to remain calm and reassure myself that Morg wasn't going to come and get me.

When my mind had finally cleared, I was met with the harsh truth: that blast from Morg's blaster had hit Kwarrel. Bowing my head, I thought in silence of all the things that Kwarrel had done for me as I cried quietly.

My helper. My mentor. My friend.

Gone.

The one person who helped me and made me realise that I didn't have to be a freak, gone forever. He was the one that rubbed my back as I cried myself to sleep every night. _He_ was the one that trained me to become stronger and that I was better than lowly trash on the street. _**He **_was the one that made me feel happy and accepted, like I could have a real life again.

Now he was gone.

What was I supposed to do with myself now? I had nowhere to go. I was all alone. The only person I had was him.

My hands slowly moved to my face as I let tears fall from my eyes. I was always afraid to cry in that god-forsaken place. I thought it would show weakness to others. But he didn't think so.

One time on my first few weeks of being there, I crawled behind some of the energy converters to cry my emotions out. Then he found me and rubbed my back just saying.

"_Crying does not show weakness, it shows that you care and that you are a human being,"_

I never forgot that.

And I don't think I ever will.

It felt like hours before I finally stopped crying. Still sniffling, I pulled out the rolled up piece of paper that Kwarrel had slipped into my back pocket before leaning down to tell me his plan to escape.

It showed a guy on fire with a weird Yin and Yang symbol, except the colours were red and blue and it had something foreign written in it. Next to it, it had depictions of different hand signs that Kwarrel had been teaching me over the past few months. I had no idea what they did, but I knew I was about to find out. The last step showed the Yin Yang guy, still on fire, with writing in a speech bubble. Kwarrel had never failed me before; who was I to believe that he would fail now?

I clasped my hands together and began to focus, slowly beginning to mimic the hand signs that were written on the piece of paper, muttering the names of each sign.

"Hare, Snake, Rat, Tiger,"

I whispered, putting all of my concentration into my task.

My stomach felt like it was doing flip-flops as I felt the energy building within me. At that moment, I finally looked at the words in the speech bubble and read them aloud.

"Konoha no jutsu!"

I cried, before blacking out.

…

I woke up to birds chirping and the sun in my eyes. Groaning in pain, I opened up my eyes to reveal forest and blue skies. I smiled knowing one thing, I was back on Earth. With my functioning arm, I managed to stand up, leaning on my uninjured leg. My lips curled into a bigger grin, if possible, as I took in the sight of my planet once more. It looked as if I was in the forest, but I didn't two shits about where I was in the world, I was out of the Null void and I couldn't be happier.

"I'm on Earth. I'm home. Whoo! Yeah baby, kiss my ass Morg! Ah man, smell that fresh air!"

I cheered, hoping that son of a bitch could hear me, not even caring that it hurt to breathe. All the sudden, a hand grasped my shoulder.

"We've found the perpetrator."

I turned see the person holding my shoulder, but when I did I saw only a person with weird clothes wearing an animal mask.

"Huh?"

I didn't have time to block as the guy raised their hand and hit me in shoulder, causing me to fall and close my eyes as I fell into a realm of darkness once again.

…

I awoke again to a less comforting circumstance. My body was tied to a chair and I was in a large room with an old guy wearing baggy clothes and weird hat was staring at me, along with three others of those animal mask dudes.

"So you are the perpetrator that was found in our boarders. Please state your name, age, affiltration and reason for being here."

The old guy didn't seem threatening, but I was the one tied to a chair so I didn't want to take my chances.

"Uh okay? My name is a Kevin Ethan Levin, I'm eleven years old, I don't have affiltration and I don't know why I'm here."

Even though I lie…a lot, that was the honest truth. I had just got out of the Null Void then ended up on Earth and all of a sudden I'm being questioned? Who wouldn't know why they're in this position?

"I found this in his belongings Hokage-sama"

I saw one of the masked guys give the old man the rolled up piece of paper, that Kwarrel gave me, along with my other stuff. I started to shift and squirm around, trying to get free of my bonds, but no anvil, I was stuck.

"Hey, give that back, that's mine!"

Just because I was stuck doesn't mean my mouth was.

"Is there anything that could explain Kevin Levin-sans sudden appearance Uma?"

The old guy asked one of the masked dudes. Out of the blue, the one right next to me grabbed my neck roughly and pulled it a little not so nicely.

"Hold your tongue boy. You are speaking to the Hokage."

I raised an eyebrow at her. I could tell by her voice, defiantly woman. But, what the hell was a Hokage? Was it a type of soup or something? Nevertheless, I narrowed eyes at the masked weirdo and glared daggers at her.

"Okay, I don't know what a Hokage is, but that doesn't mean he can just take my stuff. Now give it back!"

I screamed, struggling between my bonds. A slap was delivered to the back of my head.

"Shut your mouth now, brat. Hokage-sama, what are your orders?"

She asked, turning to the old man in robes.

"All ANBU except for Karasu leave now." T

he old man spoke all the masked guys left accept the girl one. I knew I was wondering what the hell was going on before, but now I was really interested. "Karasu, this scroll that I hold here is a message to me from Kwarrel, here I would like you to read it?" 'Karasu' let go of me and took the scroll to from the old man's hand and started to read it.

"Hey! You can't read that, hey! That's mine!"

I yelled in protest as a frown made its way to corrupt my face, how dare she read my friend's letter that he intrusted to me, who did she think she was?

"How should we proceed with this situation Hokage-sama?"

She asked the old man. Gramps kept his face straight and calm, like he was meditating, he reminded me of the Benji's grandfather.

"Karasu, please for a moment let me speak to the boy. Kevin-kun that scroll was not yours, in fact it was never yours. That scroll belonged to a man named Kwarrel and he...well...you could say he worked for me and the message in that scroll was addressed to me and me alone. I am going to have to ask you to answer me truthfully now, where is Kwarrel? How did you get this?"

My eyes wandered to my feet, trying not to tear up thinking of the guy that saved my life, with the cost of his own in the process.

"Kwarrel is dead, he died trying save me. He gave me that so I could get out of the Null Void."

I answered truthfully. Even though I was a con artist, I could never lie about something like that. The old man leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I see...so you were friends?"

The masked girl beside the old man stiffened. Did she know Kwarrel some how? Or is she not used to death? Never less, the sad expression didn't fade as I explained to the old man.

"Yeah, we were. He helped me out when I was stuck in uh...my monster form?"

I wished I had concealed my awkwardness when I was trying to describe my situation when I meet Kwarrel.

"Very well. Now, Kevin was it? I must ask you now to go quietly with my ANBU where you will stay and learn to intergrate himself into our society and leave Kwarrels belongings in my care."

Oh man. That old man was seriously poking the bear now. No way I was going to do shit for him! I'm Kevin Ethan Levin and I don't answer to nobody! He can't keep me here! He can't tell me what to do! And most of all he can't steal my friends stuff from me!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, you're not the boss of me. Second, I wanna know what the hell is going on and third, no way I'm going to let you take away Kwarrel's stuff that 'he' gave to 'me'. So give it back."

With every second my words grew fiercer and more furious. They can't just kidnap me forced me to answer questions and then kick me out, not letting me know what the hell was going on. It was bullshit. A tug was pulled from the back of my hair as Karasu tugged on it.

"Watch your tongue boy before I rip it out for the way you're talking right now,"

I glared at the masked girl. No way I was going to shut up now, letting these guys push me around any longer. I was Kevin Ethan Levin, damn it! No pushes me around!

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mum!"

The room echoed with my harsh screams. But, as I started to yell my body started to cackle with energy, I hadn't known that I still had some energy left but at that moment I didn't care to notice. Karasu yanked me roughly once more, this timed on my shoulder.

"Show some respect brat,"

She hissed into my ear, still trying to control me and tell me what to do. Sadly, that only fuelled my anger and energy on more. The old man sighed, disappointed. Not taking much notice of my powers.

"Kevin-kun please calm down and show my ANBU some more respect. What would Kwarrel think seeing you like this."

That was the last straw for me. My eyes started to glow white as the rest of my body glowing with a white aura of pure energy, turning to the man who had the balls to call me out in this stage of fury. Then came the words that I wished I hadn't said. However was too corrupted on my anger to give a shit.

"Make me old man!" The rage of my power projected itself to different directions of the room, hitting the walls, chairs and any other objects around me. My energy was then directed at the old man, but before a single spark could even enter his air space, my vision went black, being knocked out once again.

…

"Get in there, gaki"

Regaining my conscientiousness, I was rudely woken up by colliding with the ground as they threw me in a cell. A groan escaped my throat as I pushed myself up, rubbing my sore and injured limbs. Looking around, I realise my new surroundings was a dirty cell with bars for the right and left walls and the others concrete with a single steel, bolt shut door in front of me. Instantly ignoring my pain, I shot up to hit the door, trying to open and possibly knock it down.

"Hey! Let me out of here! You can't keep me in here! Let me out assholes!"

I screamed whilst continuing to hit the door. Then a thought, hit me.

'_I could use my powers to bust out, yeah.'_

Mustering all the energy I had I tried to forcibly blow the door apart but that was then I realised.

All my power was gone.

'_Fuck, I'm out of juice. I need to recharge'_

Bad luck for me there was no electrical appliances in sight, nor any life forms, heck not even a rat.

Suddenly, I remembered that trick, Kwarrel taught me. Placing my hand on the steel, I focused to spread the whole metal on my body. When I was done, I pulled my fist back and the plunged it forward with all my might and slammed it into the steel. The steel re-bounded and turned my force against me, making me fly back. It was almost like there was a special field to repel force.

"Forget it, gaki. You're not going to get through. Not with that chakara barrier,"

Immediately, I recognised that voice. That woman from before, I could just see her mask through the small peeking slate on the door. Getting up again, I slammed my now flesh hand into the door again, looking at this masked bitch.

"You can't keep me here."

The woman chuckled as if she was laughing at a fool. I know I was a street rat but I was no idiot. Then, out of the shadows another one of those masked assholes came to her.

"Karasu, there's another one"

Another one? What did they mean by another one? Frankly, I didn't care at the time. The woman nodded and looked at me one last time. But then I saw something I've never seen before.

Gold.

The woman's eyes were pure gold. It beautiful yet dangerous at the same time, like a wild cactus flower, expect this one is gold. I stared in awe as she looked at me and said.

"Yes, we can and I suggest you get some rest. You have lessons tomorrow"

Her words snapped me out of my trance and without another word, she walked away with the other guy.

"Whatever."

I mumbled as I moved to a corner of the cell, as it was the cleanest piece I could find. Heck, even the Null void prison cells were cleaner. Leaning, my head on the wall, I thought about my rollercoaster of a day.

'_Great. Just great. I escaped from one cell, to be put in another? This is bullshit.'_

Casting my negative thoughts aside, I closed my eyes. Hoping that when I open them again, things will be at least the tiniest bit better.

…

**Brainy POV**

Flying a spacecraft was not a difficult task. However, trying to mauver myself from my people's attacks in attempt to bring me back to my planet was becoming most annoying. They plan to take me back to my home planet Colu and force me to become with the one with the hive mind, in hopes to control me. Sadly, I had other plans.

For a long time I've studied other planets but the one that had caught my complete attention was Earth. The human race fascinated me as to their emotions and ability to feel. Ever since then I've dreamed to become human.

My kin however, disagreed with my beliefs thinking that my hopeful wish was a foolish desire and I should be rid of it. Especially when I told them I was leaving for Earth. After that they had imprisoned me. But being a 12th level intelligence I was able to escape and steal a ship to fly into United Planet Quadrants. Once again though, my people had different plans, as to explain why they are chasing me now. My plan has to succeed. As soon as I crossed over to the United Planets, Colu will have no control over me, what being disconnected to the United Planets. The only possible way for them to retrieve me was to wage war against the United Planets and I know Colu would not be stupid enough to start a war in which they will most defiantly lose.

Then the thoughts of my mind were crudely interrupted as a crash boomed at the wing of my ship. I ran through almost every possibility of what I could do but the only three stood out: Die, surrender or make them lose site of me. The first two weren't options I would comply with, so I decided to execute option three. Now all that needs to be answered is that: how am I going to, in human slang, 'ditch them?' Tapping a few of the ship's command codes, it had searched planets within my current area. Luckily, one had caught my eye.

A jungle-infested planet where the only the inhabitants on the planet are extraterrestrial animals. But, that isn't what interested me though. What interested me was, the cloud the circulated around the planet. Doing a few calculations, I had determined that if I were to fly into that cloud it would make me virtually undetectable to Coluan ship tracking and navigation instruments. However, due to my ship, of which was Coluan made, it would mean that my ship's navigation controls would also be neutralised and I had a fifty percent chance of surviving the crash if I were to land on said planet. But, I had to challenge those odds in order to achieve my dream.

A sharp turn was made as I headed for the cloud-covered planet. Soon as I entered the planet's atmosphere my navigation system was unresponsive and trying to direct myself through the thick fog was proving more difficult then evading my people's attacks.

It had seemed that the ground was closer than I expected as trees started to show through the fog as I passed them. With quick haste, I pulled the thrusters lever down so I didn't keep the position of a nosedive. The quick actions seemed to have helped before the ship had fully collided with the planets ground. The ship trembled and shook extremely, as it dug a shallow hole across the land, crashed a few trees along with it. Quickly as it started, the ship slowed before coming to a harsh stop. One thing was certain; if I were any other type of species I would most likely be dead from that impact. I opened the glass hatch above me to step out of the damaged spacecraft, likely needing repairs. Before that however, I need to wait in order to leave my trackers clueless of my whereabouts.

Leaving my spacecraft, I went to observe my surroundings, expanding my learning's to a higher level. Soon, whilst studying the rock formations in a nearby mountain I saw a cave that had been of looks to be forge by an intelligent life form, almost man-made. Climbing up, I wanted to investigate this 'man-made' cave to try to answer my questions of not only 'How is there a cave that seemed to be made by someone came to be?' And, 'What purpose does this cave serve?'

Reaching to the ledge, I pulled myself up and entered the unknown cave. There were no ash marks or signs of blood, so it was clear that no one had resided in this small yet liveable space. Scanning the area, I detected a small pile of rock, as if it was trying to conceal something. I walked to the mound of rock slowly, changing my robotic arm into a blaster in case of any threats that may come into action. Pushing the stones gently off, it was to my surprise that what the stones have been hiding was a small box. Kneeling down, I open the box to its contents was actually a scroll. I debated whether or not to open the scroll and reveal its information, then came to a conclusion that if the scroll was held in an open and purposely forged cave…Wouldn't the creator of this hideaway want for someone to purposely retrieve it? The scroll stretched across to almost to the entry of the cave. The written message had surprised me even further as I figured out that the writing was actually Japanese script, from the twentieth centaury most likely.

As I read along the scroll, the instructions were simple yet intricate at the same time. It explained on how to transport a physical beings body from one location to another. Similar to a trans-matter gate, except of that fact the being was be able to transport only the body. The power source of this feat is what it seems to be energy that resides inside of the being. Then, reading near the end of the scroll there was a message discreetly written in the bottom left corner.

"_To whom it ever may concern, once you have memorised this scripture, I ask, as the creator to destroy it all costs." _

The message intrigued me. Why would someone have a powerful tool such as this and it only been taught to one person. So many things can benefit from this: Medical and food supplies can be delivered more efficiently, injured beings can be transported to hospitals faster and transport in general would be quicker for everyone. But, I can understand the creator's intensions by keeping it from people, fearing it would fall into the wrong hands. The horrible things that would come from the valuable information if it had fallen into a Warlord's hands. Already having memorised the scripture from first reading it, storing into my memory bank. I sat down and started to concentrate. Soon, I started to feel more stronger, more invigorated and more all around powerful in everyway. Then I thought of Earth and all the wondrous things that I will experience once I'm there. The very thought of visiting Earth filled me with the warm sensation of something that I didn't know what. Then I uttered the words that would take me to my longingly desired destination.

"Konoha no jutsu," I had not realised it, but a force had then collided with my physical being caused my body to shut down for repairs.

…

Magnified grass was what I first saw when I had awoke after the repairs were finished. Stretching my arms, I pushed myself up to take a closer look at my surroundings. It had appeared I was in a forest, much like Earths. The warm sensation had crept back to my chest as I took in the beauty that was Earth. My head then shook, reminding myself of my old goals. A confused expression had swept across as my readings had said I was not on Earth. It was certain that I was not on the planet that I was on before.

"That's odd. Is this Earth? It seems like Earth but it isn't Earth. How curious." I pondered out loud, scanning the plant life to help me pinpoint my location.

"Grab him."

"Hmm?"

Before I could even turn to the person's voice my optical sensors shutdown and my body fell limp.

Then everything went black.

…

**Optical sensors: Online.**

**Movement functioning: Online.**

**Audio sensors: Online.**

**Overall Operations: Online.**

The lenses in my eyes slowly began to focus on the blurry image before me. After a few seconds the image finally adjusted to reveal an elderly man in robes, smoking a pipe. It was clear I did not know this man, nor why he brought me here. But the constant question of my location was ringing in my mind.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

I tried to stand up to address the mysterious man but I feel a slight restriction on my limbs. It wasn't to long that I realised that I was tied to a chair in an office of some kind. The elderly man took his pipe out momentarily before blowing out a large amount of smoke.

"**I am the Hokage and you are currently residing in Konoha."**

Konoha? What was Konoha? There was no location of Konoha in my databases for Earth. Then again, I wasn't on Earth. But the type of language he was speaking… cross-referencing all of Earth's languages it resulted Japanese. Which was not a dilemma for myself because I was a twelfth level intellect and simple languages weren't hard to speak. The illogical factor of the situation kept increasing, but I was determined to promote reason back.

"**Judging by your title, it seems you are the leader of this 'Konoha.' Of which, it is most likely to be of Japanese origin, but my instruments differ as they say I am not in the country Japan. Why is that Hokage-sama? Hokage, meaning, 'fire shadow.'"**

The Hokage did not seem surprised with my intellect. He merely kept a calm and serious face and said.

"It is because you have travelled from a different universe."

It may have been illogical before but now it was pure madness. The entire theory seemed preposterous. The only thing that could transport an object to another was a trans-matter gate and they are not even able to transport living organisms. However, the scroll I had read clearly stated that its purpose was to transport one living object to another. Or, there is the possibility that he was lying to me. From growing up where I used to live, I have had, what humans would call, a fair share of liars. Additionally, another thing that intrigued me was that the Hokage then started to speak English.

"That seems probable but forgive me if I'm not convinced. Scepticism is becoming of me due to recent events."

I said with a disbelieving look and eyebrow rose. The elderly man just chuckled at my doubt, smiling the slightest bit, almost cheekily.

"Yes, well. The improbable always seems to happen here. Now, would you be able to give me the courtesy of your name?"

Of course there was no reason to trust the man I had only met a few minutes ago but there was no reason not to be polite either. I had nothing to hide.

"Certainly, I am Querl Dox, Brainiac 5 of Colu. And if I may Hokage-sama, would it be possible to get these bonds off?"

There was no deceit in the last request, I would really liked to have get those bonds off. It would've made me a lot more comfortable. But even with them off I would still be weary of Hokage-sama's personnel. The masks they wore were menacing, if my body was able I would've had goose bumps, but it settled for minuscule electrical discharges within my body, creating a slight unsettling tingle in my spinal region.

"I'm sorry Querl-kun but it's protocol. Anyways could you please tell me how you got here?"

There was no way I could've blamed him. I did trespass on his land and was now asking to be free of bonds, hardly knowing a single thing about me.

"I understand, but to answer your question of how I got here as when I stopped on a nearby planet to avoid very troubling obstacles. I stumbled across a cave were a scroll ha d been hidden. Explaining, how to transport from one place to another. It was written in Japanese script but reading was not the obstacle, due to having 12th level intelligence. I followed the scrolls instructions and it had transported me here."

The elderly man laced his fingers together whilst he turned his head down, eyes closed.

"I see."

His concern for the scroll intrigued me. Was it a crucial piece of data? A historic treasure? It couldn't be that valuable if it was hidden away in a cave on an uninhabitable planet in another universe.

"The scroll I read, did it hold any value to you, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage nodded, not losing his calm expression.

"Very much so, Querl-kun."

A heavy weight on my chest appeared, I didn't know why but it happened as the Hokage answered the question. The weight started to grow heavier as I remembered clearly that I destroyed the scroll as it instructed me to. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be destroyed in the first place.

"Well sadly, I regret to inform you that the scroll has been destroyed.

The Hokage did look up at me for this part of information. Perhaps the scroll was stolen and hidden and 'I' was the person who found it then destroyed it. This morning, I did not consider me committing a serious crime the first day away from Colu.

"And why is that?

He asked very solemnly.

"As to mere instruction on the scroll and I quote: 'To whom it ever may concern, once you have memorised this scripture, I ask, as the creator to destroy it all costs.'"

The elderly man smiled at me, almost praising me. I did not understand. The scroll was valuable to him and I destroyed it. Shouldn't I be punished not praised?

"That smart boy. Anyhow, I regret to inform you Querl-kun there are only two options for you here, to integrate into society or die."

That, I defiantly had an objection to. Today, I was on my way to Earth to be free from a prison I have been living in my entire life and now I was going to be forced into another. I had a plan when I left Colu, a well thought out, stable, logical, plan and I was certain that I am not going to let anyone reach my goal. I was going to Earth.

Whatever the cost.

"I'm sorry. But I have other plans to integrate myself in another society. I did not wish to use violence, but if you refuse to set me free then you would be forcing my hand."

The elderly man sighed at my threat and just uttered one word.

"Karasu."

And like that again, I felt a slight but firm bump on my neck. Then all of my operation systems turned unresponsive and, as it did before, everything went black.

…

"What the hell is that?"

As my body began to operate again, I opened my eyes to see a finger coming towards my face. As quickly as it came, it retreated back with a yelp. Sitting up, I look to the owner of the finger to be a young boy, around the age of eleven or twelve, with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"Uh, hi, I'm Kevin."

The boy greeted as I inspected my surroundings. Clearly it was a jail cell and those people I had met were keeping me prisoner. The sides of the walls on my left and right were bars, where as the walls behind me and in front were clear cement, with the one metal bulk door in front of me.

"Uhh, hello? You okay, dude?"

I peer at the boy once more; he was sitting in a cell next to mine, though his cell seemed filthier than mine. He wore pale blue, knee length pants with a black T-shirt with ripped selves and to complete, black boots and a bike chain with a lock he wore like a necklace.

"I am fine. My name is Querl Dox."

I said sticking my hand out, like the Earthling greeting I had read about. The boy shook my hand and looked confused by my bluntness.

"Yo, Kevin, as I said just before. Say, are you an alien?"

Kevin may have looked untrustworthy, but stupid he most certainly was not. Is he from Konoha? Do people in Konoha know what aliens are?

"Yes."

He looked surprised at me, almost relieved, curious too. His eyes investigated me from head to toe, like a complex calculus question. I doubt he can even do calculus. A slight smile appeared on his face, like an Earthling child experiencing a celebration of Christmas. Was I that interesting to him?

"Wow, really? What species?

Apparently I was. It seemed the people of Konoha did know the existence of extra-terrestrial life and this boy was on the edge of his knees, trying to get a better image of me. I decided to return the favour by scanning the resident of Konoha, trying to expand my knowledge of this unknown planet and its unknown universe.

"Coluan"

His body structure was like any other human. But there was something peculiar about him. My eyes switched through to different optical lenses and scanning to see what that in difference was.

"Coluan…Never heard of them."

Then I found it. Through some of my scans, I concluded that this boy's body was completely able to absorb energy through the skin and store it within his body. I've heard this happen to some through mutations but this was natural. His body corresponded and coincided with the energy inside of him. Granted there was only the smallest amount of energy that resided within, but it was still there. Very interesting.

"Are you aware of the fact that, that your body is the perfect containment unit for energy storage?"

He seemed confused. Was he not aware of that fact? Surely, one would notice a biological implement such as that.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's my power."

Power? Is that what he called it? Much like the 20th hero Superman. Humans said he had super human abilities.

"Really?"

My curiosity rose more and more, compelling me to discover how the process works and how is it stored. To investigate all of it, really.

"I was born with it. I'm like an energy sponge. Motors, air conditioners, lights, batteries, whatever, soak it up and dish it out when I have to…or want to."

Too bad these bars were separating him and I. So many samples and test could've been administered or could be collected. I investigated him optically from head to toe and every detail just made more questions.

"Interesting."

Kevin scratched the back of his head, observing me with a quizzical look.

"So, uh, what's a Coluan?"

Coluan. It was not my most frequently used word in my programmed dictionary and it always makes me want to turn off my audio sensors so I could never hear it again.

"Coluans are a race of highly intelligent, robotic beings that live on the planet Colu."

It proved difficult to pronounce the information about my species as my jaw started to freeze up, as if it did not want to even talk about the subject.

"Highly intelligent, ay? Say, how about you and me team up and help bust me- us out of here?"

As I heard his offer, I contemplated the variable of the situation. Was he interesting? Yes. Would it be wise to trust him? No. He was a prisoner same as me. But, I knew what I had done wrong, where as I did not know a single thing about Kevin. He could be a murderer, a rapist or any other type of convicted criminal and observing my current situation with this authority; I concluded that I was in enough of a dilemma already. Perhaps, they would let me leave on good behaviour and releasing a convict was not going to prove helpful.

"No."

I answered bluntly, rejecting the boy's offer. Kevin was taken back; it was obvious that he expected me to help him, which was clearly not the case.

"What? Why not?"

What an imbecilic question. It would be estimated that if any one had the chance to trust a criminal that would most likely double cross you to save them selves, there'd be 99.9% chance that the person would not trust them. Additionally, due to scans from earlier, any attempt of escape from the prison was futile.

"Because why would I trust someone to help them break out of prison. Which I know nothing about them, or what they've done and would probably betray the first chance they get."

Kevin sat silently, looking to the ground. A shameful response after being caught out of his own cynical plan. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, I did not have time to deal with juvenile delinquents, I needed to get to Earth.

"It's obvious that they are not going to release me, any time soon. So, I'm going to rest."

Lying down, I turned my back towards the raven-haired boy as he quietly mumbles, 'Jerk,' under his breath, thinking I could not hear. No matter there was no time for that now. It was time to rest and re-group the following day, to hasten my escape to travel to Earth.

And then, I might finally achieve my dream.

…

**Aerrow POV**

Playing Skyknight was fun. I soared through the sky; arms out like a skimmer and pretending to fight meanie Cyclonians, while my mama pulled some freshly baked sand cookies out of the oven.

"Want some cookies, sweetie?"

I look at her with the bright smile I always had nodded vigorously.

"Yes please."

Mama chuckled at my cuteness and began to take the sweet treats off the tray and onto a plate. Tiring myself out from running, I sat down on my mat and started to play with toy skimmers. Skimmers reminded me of my Daddy. He was a skyknight and I was going to be just like him some day. To be completely honest, I was missing him. He left a few days ago and he hadn't come back yet.

"Mama when's daddy coming home?"

Mama merely stared out the window, obviously missing Daddy too. I hated her sad face, whenever I saw it, I always wished for her smiles back. Without her smiles, everything seemed so grey.

"I don't know sweetie. He hasn't radioed back but I'm sure he's fine."

Just as she finished, I heard a loud crash outside and then another boom too. People started to yell as I tried to figure out what was going on. The loud noises happened again and again. I turned to Mama who just stared, gaping at what was out the window. At the time I was too short to see but I really did wondered on what was going on outside. Standing up I walked over to Mama, holding my sky monkey toy and tugged on her dress.

"Mama?"

Without a word, my Mama picked me up and headed over to the closet, setting me down inside it. She looked frightened.

"Stay here until I get back okay?"

Crashes and booms thundered throughout the house, but despite my fear I nodded and did what I was told.

"Ok"

Mama gave me a big kiss on the forehead and a hug too before she closed the closet. All that time while she was gone, I kept hearing booms and screams. The whole ordeal made me start to shake like a leaf. Then it started to get hot, really hot. For a few more minutes I continued to stand there, waiting for Mama to get back. Suddenly, I then heard footsteps coming towards me; it reminded me of the monsters hiding under my bed at night. But when the door opened, it revealed the house up in flames and a bruised and soot covered woman, it was Mama.

"Mama!"

Not waiting a moment, I leaped into Mama's arms as she returned my hug, whole-heartedly. She squeezed me tight as she held me in here arms; one arm fastened around my lower back, while the other softly strokes my hair.

"I'm here, sweetie. I'm here. Come on, we have to go now."

Mama cooed at me. Instantly, my body ceased its trembles as her voice comforted me. Mama then started to run through the fiery inferno but not before a loud crack echoed through the house and something fell on top of Mama, making her fall forward, throwing me out of her arms. As I started to regain myself, I quickly sat up and looked over to Mama.

"Mama? Mama!"

As fast as I could I ran over to find Mama under a big piece of wood. She groaned in pain and tried to get out, but she stopped, gazed up at me and smiled.

"I'm okay sweetie," Mama then coughed and blood came out of her mouth. She was really hurt and I didn't know what to do, "Mummy's fine. You have to go."

There was no way I was going to leave Mama like this. I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out but I wasn't doing very well.

"No, come with me Mama."

I begged, trying to help her in the only way I knew how. Her white hair almost looked black with all the soot. She didn't move, she only smiled at me and said very gently.

"Sweetie…you have to go now."

Her voice sounded croaky like she was sick. Fear started to climb higher and higher as I tried to pull harder. Tears soon started to leak out of my eyes as I refused to accept that Mama wasn't coming out from under the wood

"No."

I argued with her. Blood started to drip down her chin and more started to pool on her back. Hot tears of sadness and frustration poured down my cheeks as I tried to push the wood off. Then Mama quickly tugged on my pants to make me look down at her.

"Aerrow, I need you to listen very carefully. Run to the forest, don't stop for anything, just keep running, no matter what you hear or what you see, do you understand?"

I didn't want to leave Mama but the gentle authority in her voice was compelling.

"Mmm-hmm."

Despite my opinions, I nodded, trying to concentrate on listening instead of trying to help her.

"Good. When you reach there they'll be a light, but don't be afraid. It will take you away from here, don't worry the people there will take care of you."

'_I don't want to leave Mama behind. What if she dies or doesn't find me? I don't want to loose her.'_

The thoughts in my mind wouldn't shut up. The only thing I could do was kneel and hold my Mama's hand, crying like a waterfall.

"Mama."

I called for her as I sobbed and whimpered. Then a warm presence was on my face, it was Mama's hand, slowly stroking my cheek, wiping away my tears. She just kept on smiling at me regardless of the pain she was in and comforted me.

"It's okay sweetie. Please just go, I'll be right behind you. I love you so much."

Her words just made me want to cry more. It hurt at the thought of loosing Mama. No matter how much she wanted me too; I didn't want to let go. She reached over beside her and grabbed my partially burnt sky monkey toy and handed it to me.

"I love you too."

Gladly accepting her offer, I clutched the toy in my arms. The burn in my heart hurt more than ones on my face. Fear gripped my very soul with an unclenching grip and refused to let go. Mama just stroked my hair and looked lovingly at me. She was starting to get a bit teary herself at this point.

"No matter what happens, little bird, I will always be there and I will always love you, okay?"

She always called me little bird when I was really upset and I always liked it. But now I wish it wasn't one of these times. Her kind words nailed themselves painfully in my heart as I just started to cry more and more. I couldn't stop; I only tried to cling onto the person I loved the most.

"Mmm-hmm. I love you mama."

Tears finally poured from her eyes as she laughed weakly, her beautiful sun like eyes growing duller by the second.

"I love you too, little bird, now go. Go."

With one quick nod, I gave her one, and hopefully not last, kiss on the cheek as she did the same for me. I squeezed her hand tightly before finally releasing its warm clasp and running out the door.

Outside was chaos. People were running and screeching as red energy blasts collided with our terra. Then, it all finally made sense to me.

We were under attack.

What I saw around me shocked and scared me. People were dead around me, some screaming in pain because of torn limbs or serve burns and others running trying to find shelter. Everything was at blaze, burning everything in its path. How could such a wonderful day turn out like this? Quickly looking around, I saw the forest at the end of the village. Following Mama's instructions I began to run to the green woodland, trying to block out all the pain and suffering that was going on around as I passed. It took all my will not to help the people that literally shrieked at me to aid them. My little legs ran as fast as they were able, carrying me closer and closer to the forest.

Soon, I hastily bolted in the green shrub, not letting anything stand in my way. Tears still ran down my cheeks as I ran for my life, partly burnt toy still clenched within my hand. Sweat poured down my face as the trees flew past my eyes. Then out of the blue, the light that Mama told me about appeared. It was so bright; I couldn't even look at it. It just stood in front of me, like a treat dangled in front of a dog. Suddenly, a massive force collided with my head and a spike of pain was delivered before my eyes rolled to the back of my skull and everything went limp and dark.

…

Light shone in my eyes as I sat up and looked around. Was I in the forest still? I couldn't be could I? Looking around, I realised it was a forest but not like mine. The trees were different and another odd thing.

It was quiet.

No screams, no crashes, no sound on skimmers flying.

Nothing.

It was weird.

Where was I?

There was no way I was in the same forest so where was I now?

Standing up, I held the furry but moderately burnt toy in my hand and started to walk around, trying to figure out where I was. A wetness then struck my hand as I walked. Raising my free hand, I felted my cheeks only to pull back and realise that I was crying.

I then had finally registered what happened.

My home.

My friends.

My Mama.

They were gone.

All of it.

Gone.

A massive and still swelling pain rose in my chest. It throbbed and ached and I couldn't do anything about it. Boy, it hurt. It hurt so badly.

The steps in my legs came to a stop, leaving me standing in a remote forest, bawling my eyes out. I didn't know what else to do. I cried and sobbed and whined, but nothing seemed to help. At that point, what would? The pain in my heart kept on growing as I kept reminding myself. I would never see Mama again.

Never.

I wished over and over to say it was not real that I'll wake up from my nap and Daddy would be home we'd be happy again.

But nothing happened.

Unbeknownst to me, fast steps came my way but at that time I couldn't hear over my cries. Slowly the footsteps got closer and closer. Suddenly, the footsteps came to a stop as if they never existed. Nevertheless, I just stood there and kept crying, not even knowing the person I was about to meet would change my life forever.

"Hey little one," I look up to see a woman dressed in strange clothing with a mask on looking down at me. Her voice was gentle and kind while she crouched down to properly address me, "are you lost?" The woman hesitated for a moment. I saw her eyes looking at me up and down, inspecting at my scratches and burns, "little one are you all right?"

The very question made my tears flow even more. The memories of leaving my mother under a heavy piece of wood flashed through my mind, following with other visions like the people with the burning flesh and the whole village at blaze. The whole scene scared me and I wanted it to go away.

Shaking my head, I rubbed my arm at my tears as I tried to answer her question with hiccups and a raspy voice.

"No. I don't know where I am and my Mama is gone."

Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell she had genuine concern about me. She then grabbed my head and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry little one, we'll help you, ok? Now can you tell me how this happened?"

She said gesturing to my bruises. Tears kept on following as if they would never stop, like a waterfall.

"My terra was attacked and my house was on fire. I was trying to help Mama."

I answered rubbing harder at my eyes, trying the force the tears back in my head. The woman then ruffled my hair once again. It was soft and comforting, calming me straight away, like Mama's touch. The lady suddenly stood up and spoke to another masked person.

"Kuma, inform the Hokage of our…find and tell him we will be back shortly."

The Kuma guy nodded. Standing straight and tall, almost like my Daddy.

"Understood Taichou."

Kuma then turned around and leaped off into the forest. Gone within a blink. I then fell a bit curious

"Now little one, I'm going to have Uma heal your wounds. Would that be all right with you?"

Looking the other masked being, fear started to creep its way back into my heart. I couldn't help it. The masked looked so menacing. It frightened me so much. Gazing up at the lady, I could see her eyes were filled with promise and tenderness, making me trust her enough to scuffle over to the other masked woman.

"Mmmhmm. Who are you?"

The lady's hand started glowing green as she touched my face. All of a sudden, the ouchie went away, within a second. I didn't know how she did it but I was glad the pain on my face was gone.

"I am Karasu, and this here is Uma,"

Karasu and Uma? They're not names I heard before, very odd sounding. I wondered who have names like that.

"I'm Aerrow."

I greeted, silently waving at the masked people. Karasu knelt down to me, trying to match my short height.

"Well Aerrow, While Uma is healing you I'm going to ask you some questions, do you think you could do your best to answer them?"

The lady was kind and they're helping me. Sure Mama, always said stranger danger, I had this feeling within my stomach that I could trust her.

"Yep."

Nodding whilst answering her question. But as she said, more were soon to be asked.

"Aerrow, what village do you come from? Also how old are you?"

How old was I? That's an easy question. But village? I didn't really come from a village. I came from my terra, not a village.

"I'm eight and I don't come from a village."

It sounded weird but as she looked at me, her eyes smiled. It was nice.

"So young, you are being very brave aren't you? Now what do you mean that you're not from a village?"

I blushed at Karasu's words, I didn't myself as brave but I tried my best. The Uma lady at this time then finished with my wounds and stood up.

"Done Taichou"

Taichou? Was that her name? I thought her name was Karasu. The people here were very weird and things are just getting weirder.

"Good."

Her voice then turned harsh and firm, like Mama when I did something bad. That familiar look weighed in my chest, slowly pulling me down.

"I'm from Terra Stone. I lived there with my Mama and Daddy, but Daddy is always at work. He's a skyknight so he's not around that much.

Karasu rubbed the chin of her mask, silently thinking to herself. She then sighed and looked at me again.

"I see, now Aerrow I need you to come with me. Do you think you could put your arms around my neck?"

She asked, bending down slowly to pick me up. I nodded in answer and stretched up my arms for her to carry me. She held me around of the waist as she walked. My eyes then grew heavy, all that running and crying had made me so tired. Deciding not to fight my upcoming fatigue, I closed my eyes to welcome the blackness that then consumed me into a realm of peace.

…

When I woke up, I immediately realised I was somewhere else. I wasn't in the forest anymore. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I came to see that I was in a room with the masked people and an old man sitting behind a desk.

"Hello?"

The old man took this stick off of his mouth and blew out smoke. He looked at me intensively, it was rattling but the overall aura of the man felt surprisingly comfortable.

"So there is another wanderer in midst. I am the Hokage and you are in the village of Konoha, please tell me your name and age."

Easy answers but same questions, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my head around what was happening around me. Even the word 'Konoha' didn't help me. Was it a terra? How did I go to another terra? Why did there have to be more questions than answers?

"I'm Aerrow and I'm eight and I'm alone."

The old man made a curious expression and he continued to question me.

"Where are your parents?"

The very subject brought tears to my eyes. Thoughts of only my dead mother lingered in my head, oh how I wished she was there holding my hand.

"My Mama is dead."

The old man closed his eyes and raised his clasped hands to his mouth, thinking quietly to himself.

"Who was your mother?"

Soon thoughts of my mother weren't just sad but happy ones as well. Fond memories of her pushing me on the swing, kissing my sores and reading to me before bed. All these memories, and not one of one displays Mama without her smiling and white hair floating with the clouds.

"Mama? She has really pretty hair, like clouds."

The old man chuckled at my fondness of my mother. The smile on his face made my slight smile grown genuine.

"I see, but what was her name?"

That was a difficult question to ask. What was Mama's name? I always just called her Mama. Thinking hard to myself, I tried to focus to see if I had heard Mama's name before. Then it hit me.

"Hmmmm…Daddy always called Mama, Sora."

The old man's eyes shot open in surprise. His whole reaction made me curious. Did he know Mama? I had no idea, but nevertheless, the curiousity in my heart rose ever higher as we continued on with our conversation.

"Sora…you said her hair was like the clouds?"

I nodded in response. It was impossible not to pick Mama out of anywhere. Just look out for the long white hair and you'll see.

"Mmmhmmm and pretty, yellow eyes, like the sun."

Mama always had golden eyes. It was always beautiful. Daddy always said to me that Mama was his 'Golden eyed beauty,' and that he'd never let her go. It was always nice to see her bright eyes at happy times, even sad times too.

"I see. You said your name was Aerrow?"

I nodded once more, confirming his question. The old man put down the piece of wood in his hands and leaned over a tiny bit.

"Now I'm going to get a lady to come in and she is going to run some tests. She will have to take your blood, is that all right?"

I didn't really like blood. It comes out when I ever had an owie. However, the old man's smile reassured me that he wouldn't hurt me.

I nodded once again and the old man turned to the masked lady that picked me up earlier.

"Good. Karasu, send for Tsuande, tell her the situation is delicate."

The Karasu nodded, it was weird looking at her. Not seeing anything of her face.

"Of course Hokage-sama"

Without another word Karasu walked out of the room to get the other lady and silence consumed the room. I didn't make a sound. Peering behind the man, I looked out the window to see an entire city outside. It looked so happy and sunny. Just like my village. The details of the city mesmorised me with its beauty, I was so entranced that I didn't even take notice of another lady walking in.

"So you want me to check to see if they're related?"

My trance was broken as I glanced up to the woman that would take my blood. She was tall and wore grey armour that contrasted lovely with her light sand coloured hair. The old man gestured towards me, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"If you would."

The lady bit her lip slightly, looking like she was to solve a hard math question in her head. She turned back to the old man with a hard look but said in a calm voice.

"This is way too unlikely."

The old man didn't seem fazed by her doubt. He seemed to have full confidence on what he was doing. Come to think of it, what was he doing?

"Humour me."

The woman gave a sigh and pushed some of her hair out of her face. My heart starting to beat faster, I didn't really like needles. The look of them always made me nervous. Sharp, pointy, coming closer to your skin? Who wouldn't be afraid of that?

"Ok sensei," trusting the man's judgment, she knelt down to me and smiled making me instantly calmer. Her light brown eyes glistened in the sunlight almost as much as the headband on her head that had a weird symbol on it. Taking advantage of my distraction, she took out a needle as gently pushed it into my skin, taking my blood. It pinched sure but I tried not to squirm, "this will take a few minutes."

The nice lady then walked out of the room, taking my blood with her. What was she going to do with it? Why did they need to take it in the first place? Right, tests. But testing for what? Trying to take my mind of the questions, I let my eyes wonder to all the masked people that were in the room. They scared me. They all stood like statues. Emotionless. Cold. Scary. But not Karasu, for some reason I liked her. Maybe it was because she was nice to me or that she helped me, I don't know. But what I did know was she had this warm aura about her and it made me feel safe.

I had to wait in pure quiet for a while before the nice lady got back. She walked back in like she's seen a ghost, her eyes were wide and her hands slightly trembled.

"…It was positive."

The old man sighed and glanced up at the nice lady one last time.

"I see. You may leave Tsunade."

The nice lady nodded and left the room. Some part of my heart wished she had stayed; her kindness was beginning to grow on me in the nicest way possible.

"Aerrow I have something very important to tell you and I need you to listen carefully. But before that I have a question."

His tone scared me, I was afraid of what was coming next. My palms started to sweat as I rubbed them against my pants.

"Ok."

I answered quietly, the old man looked at me and with a thoughtful expression.

"How did you get here?"

Horrible images flashed before my eyes. Flashes of fire, screams, death and my Mama, my lips started to quiver and tears began to brim from my emerald green eyes.

"My terra was attacked and I was in my house, Mama put me in the closet and when she came back she tried to carry me out. Our house was on fire and something fell on Mama. I tried to help but she told me to run and she'd be right behind me. So I did, I didn't want to leave her. I ran into the forest and then a bright light came up then I woke up in the forest."

Hot tears streamed down my face as I remembered my darling mother dying under a beam of wood. Lifting up my arm, I rubbed my face with my selves, trying to rub the sorrow off.

"Interesting, Aerrow that lady that came in and took your blood ran a test and that test told us that you are related to a friend of mine. In fact, she was your mother's younger sister."

An aunty? I had an aunty? There was no way. Really? Shock was set like concrete on my face. How could I have an aunty and not know it? I didn't understand.

"I have an aunty?"

The old man nodded to me.

"Yes you do Aerrow."

But I couldn't have an aunty. Could I? Mama was very distant and touchy about her past but…

"But Mama never told me."

"I believe your mother had her reasons and will discuss those on a later date. Until then, this is Karasu, your Aunt. Karasu some forward," Karasu then stepped forward. I wasn't even sure that I could be more surprised. The very person that picked me up and dusted me off was, in fact, someone from my family, "though you only have to call her that when she has that mask on, otherwise you must call her Hana."

Hana. What a pretty name. Karas-Hana then came forward and took her mask, revealing her beautiful face, golden eyes and long, shining silver hair. The old man was right. There was no denying that this woman was my mother's sister. With an almost uncomfortable smile, Hana knelt down to me and rubbed my back.

"Hello, my name is Hana. I'm your aunty."

To say I was speechless was an understatement, not only did I have an aunt but a beautiful one as well. Her aura literally glowed with kindness and magnificence.

"Aunty...You're very pretty."

Her white smile shone in the sunlight before she patted my blood red hair.

"Thank you little one."

A grin grew on my face as I marvelled at her soft touch. The old man smiled at our quick connection and then gently gestured to the door behind us.

"Hana would you mind taking Aerrow home tonight? We shall speak tomorrow of things."

My aunty Hana seemed surprised and almost concerned, but despite her underlying emotions, she nodded to the old man professionally.

"Of course, Hokkage-sama. Aerrow, would you like to come with me?"

Stretching my arms out, I let myself wanting to be taken by my family. I mean, when everything is done, Daddy can come pick me up right?

"Alright." Oddly, aunty Hana picked me up straight up at first as if she didn't know what to do. Quickly, she pulled me into her chest before I heard small sniffles from her being. Peering up at her, I saw that her eyes were glassy and the un-mistakable look of unease on her face. "I shall be back soon, Hokkage-sama."

"Take your time Hana-chan, take your time."

Aunty Hana nodded once more to the old man before carrying me out of the office; I look around to see people in green jackets walking up and down the halls.

"Aunty? Where are we going?"

Aunty Hana glanced at me with her gold eyes before looking back up to where she was going.

"To my house, little one."

She answered simply before she pushed open the doors to reveal shining light, instantly I buried my face in her shoulder, trying to shield myself from the light. Hastily, I forced myself to adjust to the light to see and what I saw left me gawking. What I saw was a vast place of trees and buildings with happy people walking around. The smell that was coming out of a certain shop was delightful, it was not anything I smelt before, it was great. Not only that, I saw people with weird armour with headbands like the nice lady's walking around. Everything I saw enticed my senses but the biggest thing that caught my attention was a giant mountain with faces on it. Why did they have faces? Why haven't I heard of this terra before? Why hasn't Daddy told me about this terra?

"Ok. Aunty? Which terra are we on?"

Aunty Hana looked at me one more time but this time with a confused look.

"We're not on a terra, we're in Konoha, and Konoha is a village, one of the five great villages."

Villages? Nations? Is that a quadrant of Atmos? But it's not a terra so…this Konoha place was getting weirder and weirder.

"Oh, do you ride skimmers?"

Even though I didn't see any in the sky didn't mean they don't use them. Besides, how else would they get around to other places?

"No we walk."

Walk? Really? How? I mean, I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that no one can walk to Terra Ray from Terra Atmosia. How about crystals? They must've had crystals? How else would they make things go?

"Really? Weird. What about crystals?"

Aunty Hana raised an eyebrow at my constant questions. With all my heart, I hoped that I didn't bother her. But honestly, if they didn't have crystals, this is the weirdest place in Atmos.

"I bet it is a no. No crystals except for those that are used as decoration. Are you tired little one?"

Yep, weirdest place in Atmos, but she was right, I was tired. My eyes had a hard time staying open, I kept yawning continuously and none of my finger had the strength to even twitch.

"A little."

I nodded, resting my head fully on her shoulder. For a while, I briefly closed my eyes to rest but it was disturbed by the sound and rocking of travelling up stairs. Tiredly, I lazily peered up to see a door that just opened by my aunty Hana. Walking in, she gestured to her home not before rubbing my back to wake me up.

"This is my place, I'll preheat some food and then we can get you cleaned up."

"Okay." Quickly noding, I leaped from her arms onto the floor to look around. One thing was for sure it was small. Not nearly the size of my house, if I still have a house. "It's small."

I commented innocently, aunty Hana sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she put two bowls inside a microwave, only this one had no crystal.

"Sorry about that, I'm usually the only one in it."

And with a ding, aunty Hana popped opened the door to grab two steaming bowls filled something. Truthfully, I didn't care what it was; it smelt so good I just had to have it. Placing the bowls on the table, aunty Hana gestured to a chair.

"Want to sit down and I'll set the table?"

Smiling, I rushed over to the table to dine on my, seem to be delicious dinner.

"Ok." Crawling up into the chair, the sudden feeling of home struck me. The thought of Mama, Daddy and I all having dinner together, I wondered when Daddy was coming to get me. "Aunty Hana? When can I go back home?"

Aunty Hana then froze with an awkward look on her face. I didn't get it. Why would she have to be nervous with me I'm her nephew.

"Uhh, I don't know Aerrow. Here you go," Aunty Hana then placed a bowl filled with soup and noddles in front of me. It enticed my nostrils so much my mouth almost started to water. Taking advantage of my distraction Hana then took a seat next to me and started to eat, "would you like a drink of water?"

I nodded quickly, feeling my dry mouth lust for water. Aunty Hana smiled and put the sticks she was eating with down. How she was eating with them I had no idea.

"Yes please. Will Daddy come get me?"

Getting a glass and filling it up from the tap, she peered at with pity and sorrow. Why those two emotions? Daddy's fine right?

"I don't know," she said, rushing to eat down. Quickly, I shrugged off the confusing look and picked up those sticks that Aunty Hana was eating with and tried to eat. It was impossible. I could not get any noddle, no matter how hard I tried. It drove me crazy. In the background I heard Aunty Hana snicker at my incompetence, "want some help?"

Childishly, I scrunched my nose and stuck it up, determined that I can be independent.

"No. I'm a big boy."

Starting again, I became worst at these stick things, if that was even possible. Aunty Hana smiled once again and picked up her own sticks to demonstrate for me.

"Here watch me," she picked up the two sticks with grace and showed me how to hold them. It looked simple, like you were trying to hold two pencils with one hand.

"Ok. Don't you have a knife and fork?"

Aunty Hana smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No sorry, I don't but just watch, ok?"

Trying as hard as I can, I picked up the sticks again and tried to imitate what Aunty Hana was doing. Overall, I still did not do well. Hearing Aunty Hana giggle again, she took the sticks off me and plunged into the soup. Pulling up thick noddles with it. Man they look tasty.

"Here," she held the delicious looking noddles up to my mouth and instantly I took a bit, letting the taste of both the soup and noddle run around on my taste buds.

"So is Konoha far from terra Stone?"

Aunty nodded slowly, trying to focus on feeding me.

"Very far," looking at how focused she was, I decided to limit the questions to a minimum and let her feed me my dinner.

After I had finished I had a fully belly and the lingering tangy taste of soup in my mouth. Slipping down off the chair, Aunty Hana quickly grasped my hand, making me look up at her.

"You ready for a bath?"

The sound of a bath was wonderful, I longed to get the dirt off my face and body.

"Mmmhmm. So how will Daddy find me? Will you radio him?"

I couldn't help myself; I just had to keep asking questions. I was a curious little thing. Besides, I was missing dad real bad at that point.

"Maybe. Now we have to shower first ok, so clothes off."

"Ok."

I blushed a little, embarrassed that my Aunty Hana was going to see me nude but she was family so I was ok with it. As I took off my dirty and tattered clothes, Aunty Hana removed hers as well. Not just that but she take out the band that was holding up her hair, letting the silver waterfall that was her hair flow down just past her backside.

"Come on," she gestured to me, trying to get me under the shower nozzles. I smiled and rushed over to begin my time of washing. And with a turn of a tap it began. Warm water began to fall on my body and face, caressing me with its cleanliness. Sighing I failed to notice Aunty Hana pouring shampoo in her hand then quickly slapping it onto my head, running her fingers through my red locks, "let's get the dirt out of your hair now."

I winced a tiny bit as she thoroughly scrubbed my hair, freeing the dirt that was stuck in it. The strong smell of lavender wafted up my nostrils pleasantly. Overall, it felt nice to be clean again but this reminded me of something. What was it? Quickly, moving me back under the warm water Aunty Hana's gentle fingers rinsed out the soapy goodness, leaving my hair clean as ever.

Just glancing up, I figured out what was bugging me at the back of my mind.

Long, straight, silver hair.

Just like Mama.

Aunty Hana looked just like her but smaller, almost exactly the same. Tears were brought to my eyes with the memory of my loving mother. It also didn't help that her doppelganger standing right in front of me, helping me and loving me. Her smiling face collided with the dying face of my mother, like seeing almost a before and after and I hated it. Then, I realised that I've been asked what I want all day, but I now just understand the only thing I wanted was Mama.

Mama.

At that point I didn't care if I sounded childish.

I wanted my Mama.

It wasn't noticeable but tears mixed with the water on my cheeks and swirled down the drain. Then, my mouth finally opened and my tongue unwrapped from its tie.

"You look like Mama," the eyes in my skull start to turn red from all the tears. Gently, wiping them off with my hands, I sat down on the ground and tucked my knees to my chest, "I miss Mama."

Soon, I was finally able to let myself go and fully dive in the deep lake of grief. Young but loud screams echoed throughout the bathroom as I cried, rubbing my tears away with my fists. With not a care in the world, I sobbed and cried for the loss of my darling mother. My lungs begged for air whilst I hiccupped and coughed out another sob. The pain in my chest was unbelievable, it hurt so much but I embraced it with open arms in my state of morning. Questions still unravelled in my mind.

Why her?

Why Mama?

Why did it have to be her?

I asked these questions but I knew no one could ever answer them.

"It's ok little one." My Aunty coos at me, picking me up into a warm hug. It helped but not by much. The sadness of my loss filled the room like sand pouring into an hourglass but Aunty Hana didn't care, she only whispered sweet things in my ear in a chocked up voice. Then, somewhere in my mind I felt happy that someone felt my pain too. Aunty Hana got the soap and then started to wash me as if she was trying to wash all the sorrow and agony off.

It took another few minutes for me to lessen my cries but not fully exercise them. Aunty Hana turned the handles to make the warm flow of water stop before stepping out of the shower, grabbing two towels, one to to drape around her self and one to wrap around me. She rubbed my forearms up and down and gave me a reassuring smile.

"How about we leave the bath for another time?" I nodded in agreement with small tears still rolling down my face. Aunty Hana smiled fondly again with red eyes. It made me feel better that she was crying like me. "Now we can't have you wearing your old clothes so you can wear one of my shirts. I know it's a girl's one but it's only for tonight."

For now I didn't care, I was too tired to care. After all these events that had happened today, I now realised how emotionally and physically exhausted I was and with a little croaky voice I nodded and hiccupped.

"Okay. Aunty Hana?"

She turned to me just before she left the bathroom to get me a shirt.

"Yes?"

With a quivering lip, I gazed up at her with my big, tear-filed, emerald eyes and pleaded with my little voice.

"I want Mama."

Tiny sobs began to float up my throat like a helium balloon. The only thing I wanted right then was Mama.

Nothing else.

Only Mama.

It was so hard for my young mind to accept that I was never going to see her again.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh." Pulling me up into a embrace, she walked to her room, slipping a overly big T-shirt over my head and wiping the tears off my face. She tried but it was no use, my eyes were unstoppable water fountains. She placed me into her bed and climbed in with me, not letting slip from her arms.

"Ok bed time now, sleep little one, sleep."

Not caring in the slightest, I clutched onto her like I'd lose my own life if I were to let go. Aunty Hana only rubbed my back and clung to me with the same desperate need as I displayed. Silently, so I wouldn't disturb my Aunty, I cried thinking about my wonderful mother over and over. The weight in my chest felt heavy, so heavy that I'd slip through the bed if I weren't holding onto Aunty Hana.

It seemed like hours before I finally let myself go to the world of dreams. Sadly, I was only able to do that by crying myself exhausted, but the thoughts that plagued in my mind were still present even in sleep.

Heart-broken.

Sorrowful.

Guilty.

Confused.

I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. I lost a family member but I gained another? I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad.

But little did I know that was the day that would change my life forever.


End file.
